1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects an ink droplet through an ink ejection port.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ink-jet head, a piezoelectric actuator applies pressure to ink contained in a pressure chamber to thereby eject an ink droplet through an ink ejection port that communicates with the pressure chamber. The ink-jet head of this type is sometimes provided with a heat sink for dissipating to outside heat generated in a driver IC chip that drives the piezoelectric actuator. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-178306 discloses a recording head in which a flexible wiring cable mounted with an IC chip is laminated on an upper face of a piezoelectric actuator, and the IC chip is in contact with a side wall of a heat sink. This enables heat to be transferred from the IC chip to the heat sink.